2017/October
October 2 Twitter :"This is terrorism plain and simple. Terror bares no race, gender or religion. Democrats & Republicans please unite now #guncontrol ''" :"''4 anyone who'd like to join, I'm doing a 20 minute moment of meditation/silence/prayer on my InstagramLive for calming of the @ 3:30 PST" October 7 Instagram :"Thank you @gigihadid & @tommyhilfiger for these generous gifts during my time of healing. Totally my style and so thoughtful and bad ass. My favorite combination. #tommyxgigi" 10-7-17 Instagram 001.jpg October 8 Instagram :"After rollin around on the couch feeling sad with the help of some of my #grigiogirls and a very special someone I managed to dress up and feel better in a beautiful pink sequined dress generously gifted to me from @oscardelarenta Sonja would want us to celebrate her Birthday. So we are. Dressed in Pink and handing out pink chocolate kisses for #breastcancerawareness" 10-8-17 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Oscar de la Renta. :"I wear some of @sonjad7777 Sonja’s ashes around my neck in a black pearl given to me by her husband & widower @viegitane007 André Dubois. My extended family @angiepontani, mother of my godchild Sissy and wife of @briannewmanny my buddy I’ve played jazz with in NY for over ten years told us she had a dream. That we could talk to Sonja through her pearls. And I will Sonja. I Will. Happy Birthday. I love you. �� �� #breastcancerawareness #breastcancer #womenempowerment" 10-8-17 Instagram 004.jpg October 10 Instagram :"The National Institute of Mental Health’s research shows 1 in 5 adults in America experience a mental illness. More than 18% , 42 million people in America live with an anxiety disorder, 16 million have experienced a major depressive episode in the past year. National Alliance on Mental Illness research tells us depression is the leading cause of disability worldwide AND serious mental illness costs America more than $193 billion in lost earnings every year due to the affects these mental health issues have on people’s ability to work, be functional, & provide for themselves and others. Jama Network research tells us 50% of all chronic mental illnesses begin by the age of 14 and 75% by the age of 24. @btwfoundation #BeKind #WorldMentalHealthDay #MentalHealth #Depression #Anxiety #Panic #Panicdisorder #Meditation" 10-10-17 Instagram 003.jpg :"‪YAY! Today’s #WorldMentalHealthDay ����Just a reminder I invite u to meditate/quietmind/pray on Instagram Live w/ me @4pm PST @btwfoundation" 10-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg October 12 Instagram October 13 Instagram :"What’s fashionable gal to do when it rains? Wear a raincoat gown by @bjornborg ☔️" 10-13-17 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Bjorn Borg. :"@bjornborg ��������" 10-13-17 Instagram 003.jpg October 15 Twitter :"#MeToo" October 16 Instagram :"����" 10-16-17 Instagram 001.jpg :"��''" 10-16-17 Instagram 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a blazer by Versace and sunglasses by Garrett Leight. October 18 Instagram October 19 Instagram :"@bjornborg #fashion #yoga #gyrotonic #pilates" 10-19-17 Instagram 007.jpg :"@bjornborg #athletic fashun can happen anywhere" 10-19-17 Instagram 005.jpg October 21 Instagram :"Stopped off to see my best girlfriends first baby get christened, where are we off to next? Any guesses?" 10-21-17 Instagram 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses One America Appeal Later that day,Lady Gaga performed at the One America Appeal benefit.Gaga performed at the piano and before performing gave a beautiful speech about what all these people had to go to and what Gaga herself did to this charity. Setlist: Million Reasons Yoü And I Million Reasons Instagram 1.Appeal 2.America 3.One 4.What’s a girl to do, but red,white and blue?#OneAmericaAppeal 5.It was an honor to be invited by these five living Presidents to perform and speak at this historic event where we put our differences aside,and put humanity first in the face of catastrophe.#OneAmericaAppeal 6.Thank you for establishing a mental health and trauma recovery fund within #OneAmericaAppeal which I donated to personally for Hurricane Relief. The @btwfoundation is in awe of this commitment to rebuilding these communities emotionally and psychologically. 6276E886-44B9-4694-8B10-E1C1272E522A.jpeg|1 7A5DD318-F4FC-4FC7-855B-9755050DCB9A.jpeg|2 B6AA8884-2995-438E-9407-5911936D433E.jpeg|3 6CE63640-8620-491F-A5EC-F23850B21CBE.jpeg|4 F838A673-76D8-4027-818F-0827F97970D5.jpeg|5 893155B5-B984-412B-9E95-74D61AC5DF2D.jpeg|6 October 22 Instagram 1.What a night. Girl, where do you think you’re going next? 2.Hair the amazing @fredericaspiras Makeup @sarahtannomakeup 3.Let’s be honest, it’s bedtime.#hausofgaga #HAUS 4825AFCB-AA44-46B7-9C25-E35E5AED5E62.jpeg|1 BD31031E-10A2-439E-B151-4FC74722C35D.jpeg|2 E4CEDD05-75F0-47A6-8886-47DA804A4FF2.jpeg|2 86B5026A-0EA4-47AE-8EBB-1DA44564FA8F.jpeg|3 7471704A-B436-4769-BA50-D7EF06DC4CAE.jpeg|3 October 23 Today,both Lady Gaga’s albums Joanne and ARTPOP have got Officially Certified Platinum in the United States and Lady Gaga decided to share the celebration via Instagram. Instagram 1.#JOANNE IS NOW CERTIFIED PLATINUM IN THE US!#ladygaga #music 2.My album #Joanne is Officialy Platinum Certified in the United States! I couldn’t be more happy thank you from me and my family to you! ❤️ #littlemonsters #monsters #ladygaga #music 3.Feels good for #Joanne to be Platinum in the United States, w/ an album I made so from my ❤️.And got to celbrate in a @gladyz_tamez_millinery Joanne hat and @bellahadid look from @brandonmaxwell recent collection. You know I love the Hadid girls and their strong momma Yolanda too! @girlpower @music 1D75B67A-4570-41CD-BE78-994D273AB67A.jpeg|1 465702ED-01C1-45FA-B1B2-E9662653F55D.jpeg|1 909009E6-6E0C-4069-80B4-1DF2A095EA5B.jpeg|2 6603978A-886F-4799-9D27-9AE66B48C8E5.jpeg|2 BD12D131-0EDE-41F7-8B04-58473BEEEC2C.jpeg|3 Malibu mansion 10-23-17 Malibu mansion 001.jpg October 24 Arriving at Dodger Stadium in LA 10-24-17 Arriving at Dodgers Stadium in LA 001.jpg 10-24-17 Arriving at Dodger Stadium in LA 001.jpg 10-24-17 Arriving at Dodger Stadium in LA 003.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Wolford, shorts by Levi's, bag by Pop and Suki, and shoes by Gianvito Rossi. Starbucks in Malibu 10-24-17 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion